


The Best Blessing

by alexcat



Series: August 2017 Drabbles [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 11:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12011676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Jack has much to be thankful for.





	The Best Blessing

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Grateful

Jack O’Neill cast his line into the small pond, sure that he’d never catch anything but happiness. He opened a bottle of beer and took a long swallow while it was still ice cold. He sighed and sat back in his lawn chair, enjoying the stillness and quiet of his favorite place. 

Being here made him grateful for everything. 

Being a part of the Stargate program. Teal’c. Daniel. All the worlds he’d seen. All the brave souls he’d met. Being Charlie’s father. 

He was most grateful for her. Without Sam Carter, it would all be like ashes in his mouth.


End file.
